Months
by Kyliwolf
Summary: Nine months, nine points of view.
1. Months

**Disclaimer**: Don't own bleach and most likely never will. It belongs to Kubo.

I welcome any and all constructive criticisms, but no flames please. Don't like a pairing, please skip on by it.

* * *

Month 1

Kyouraku watched the two women from the doorway. Nanao scowled and said something to Matsumoto. She laughed and replied back to her, gesturing at him. Matsumoto was almost two months along in a pregnancy. There was lots of speculation as to who the father was, but no one knew for sure and she wasn't talking. He watched as they turned around started towards him, he himself almost halfway to them. When they got to each other, he wrapped his arms around his Nanao-chan. He held her tighter when he heard his name.

"Whatever is upsetting you, I promise you that we'll try to fix it...." He looked over at Matsumoto to try and find out what was going on. No such luck.

"It's fine, we will talk about this later." She pushed against his chest to leave, but he only held on tighter.

"Hey Shunsui, your gonna be a daddy! Isn't that great?" Nanao gave Matsumoto a horrified look then looked up at him It didn't seem to be registering to him.

"Matsumoto-san, go away. I will deal with this myself." She was dragging him into the offices before Matsumoto could complain. When they were in their office, she locked the door and looked at him. "I'm pregnant, I'm sure you already know you're the father. You can do as your please, but my mind is already made up."

"And what is your decision?" He did not like this one bit. Did she even want a child? He could deal with children, he liked watching his nieces and nephews whenever the offer came up. He would help her raise it if it came down to that.

"I intend to keep it even if you don't want it. I won't ask anything of you either if that makes you feel better..." Before she could move away from him, he had lifted her up and twirled her around once. He then pulled her into a tight embrace, placing a gentle kiss to her forehead.

"I will make sure you are both well cared for and that nothing happens. I promise you that much."

Month 2

Nemu had already alerted Ikkaku to the news, now it was time to tell Mayuri-sama. This had been going on for years, right under Mayuris's nose. Each time she would visit him, she'd more then likely have to bring along the antidote for the poison of the day. She had just figured that Mayuri-sama would have found out about the relationship at some point before this.

Children were the natural result of this kind of relationship, most everyone knows this. Why did she feel confused about it though? Maybe it was because she wasn't expecting to ever have one of her own. Before Ikkaku came into her life, there was no one besides Mayuri-sama. Nothing to really look forward to. She would just stay at his side and wait for orders.

She had met him during a vice-captains meeting one time. Kusajishi-san had gotten lost somewhere (or had gotten Captain Zaraki lost and been on his shoulder at the time) so Madarame-san came in her place. They wound up sitting across from each other and had a small conversation before the meeting had started. After the meeting he had asked her if she wanted to go out for dinner. She had declined, but whenever he asked to take her out for a meal or just talk after that, she agreed. Within a few months, they were seeing each other regularly even if she had to sneak out.

He took the news about the baby well, in fact he was delighted about the idea of becoming a parent. They hadn't told anyone else yet, She told him she had need to tell Mayuri-sama before anyone else found out. He had wanted to go along to make sure nothing happened to her. She had not allowed him because she needs to do this alone. The maze of corridors in the 12th might confuse anyone not used to it, but for anyone who had worked there for years, it was almost like home. She had been told he was working in one of his labs. She opened the door and was greeted by the smells of animal waste. She walked over to her captain and waited until Mayuri-sama acknowledged her.

"Nemu! Where have you been?! I needed you an hour ago and you couldn't be found! Go get the specimen from yesterday now!" He looked cross, but this needed to be said now.

"Mayuri-sama, there is something I need to tell you."

Month 3

"YOU IDIOT!!" The first punch landed right in his jaw. "You lied to me!" The kick that followed slammed right into his gut. Renji fell like a load of bricks. He swears he didn't know you could knock someone up when in a gigai. This wasn't holding any weight to Tatsuki.

Whenever he was able to sneak to the humans world, he did. He might have lost Rukia to the competition, but he was not gonna lose this one. He will swear to his dying breath that he loves her, but right now he wonders if this was a mistake. She was the one that had sent the note along that she needed to speak to him about something.

"I SWEAR I didn't know this would happen!Please stop kicking me!!" The last blow hit him square in the middle of his chest, knocking the wind out of Renji. With a rough sigh, she squatted down next to him. When he looked up into her eyes, he noticed she had been crying. "How far along?"

"Three months, could be a bit further though. My family is not to thrilled about it either. I told them who you are. They want to meet you. Dinner is at 6 pm tonight, you are not weaseling your way out of it either. Dress _nicely _and don't cause any problems." Tatsuki looked down at him, the threat of bodily harm visible in her eyes if he made an ass of himself.

"Fine. Exactly how nicely are we talking? Your not expecting a suit and tie are you?"

"No, just dress pants and a button down shirt, no writing on it at all. Just make a good impression with them. Hopefully they like you."

"And if they don't?" Personally he didn't care if her parents liked him or not, they might be stuck with him now. But it did matter to Tatsuki if her family liked him, so he would go along with it. Get a good meal without being called 'freeloader' or anything like that.

"Win them over then, there is no going back."

Month 4

Nemu-chan had moved in with baldy last month, after she had gotten out of the fourth. That was before Clowny-chan had gotten out. After he had found out that Mayuri had hurt Nemu about the baby, Ikkaku walked over and slammed his fist into the captains face. This caused a fight to start. Then Zaraki decided he had wanted to join in. Then both divisions joined in on the fight, 11th because they had been following their captains lead, 12th because their captain was getting his ass kicked. A majority wound up in the fourth with varying injuries, ranging from simple bruising to severed limbs. It was a fun fight in Yachiru's opinion.

Her excitement over a new baby was getting to her. It might not be hers, but she wanted to be the first one to play with it. Baldy had already told her no, but Nemu-chan said that they could play a little. She liked the idea of having a baby around simply because it gave her someone close to her age to play with. She had been halfway though a list of games they could play when Baldy's face contorted to one of horror. He then declared that there was no way in hell she was playing with his kid. She then bit him.

Braid-chan had explained to her this morning that babies didn't do much when they were still new. Just eat and sleep. It sounded boring to her, but if thats what the baby wanted to do, she could live with it. Games will come later, when it would want to play them, not before. There was one thing that she wanted to ask Ken-chan though.

"Keeennn-cchhaan, why don't you have more kids! I want some siblings!"

Month 5

He was just starting to get used to this, waking up to see her every morning. She had left her post as the Vice-captain of the twelfth and had taken to working in the fourth under Unohana's watchful eye. It helped that Captain Zaraki had asked Unohana for this favor. The agreement was that she would take Nemu and he would keep his men in line for a year or so. Unohana would have done it anyway, but the thought of not having to deal with the eleventh for a year was too tempting.

He was getting ready to leave when he felt her come up behind him and nuzzle herself into his back. It was normally him that was affectionate, not the other way around. In the two months she had stayed with him, she only returned affection when it was given to her. He had swore he would break her from that. He already knew how passionate she could be. "Is there something wrong Nemu? You could stay here if your not feeling up to working today..."

She shook her head against his back. "No, just felt the need to hug you... nothing else. I will see you this evening."

With that, she left to get herself ready for her day.

Month 6

Hitsuguya scowled. She snuck out again, telling him she needed to use the restroom. He could live with some of the small things she normally did. He even got used to the idea of her pregnancy and the needs that had come with it. He learned to live with the mood swings that just appeared out of no where. But he was not going to live with her lying! He focused in to find her reiatsu and found her halfway between the tenth and eighth. No doubt on her way to kidnap Ise again. Every time she'd gone shopping in the last two months, she would insist that Ise went along. She kept claiming that 'they must stick together!,' though personally he didn't think Ise liked it very much. He had heard that she always came back grouchy and with a lighter wallet.

She was already in the offices when he got there. He stopped at the doorway and started listening before he planned to barge in. He could hear that Matsumoto was at it already....

"Come on! I promise this time I'll buy lunch! You don't even have to get anything, just come along and keep me company!." Matsumoto was already pouting at the girl. It normally didn't take that long to get anyone to give in, but Ise didn't seem to budge.

"I told you no! There's work I need to get done and I don't even know where my own captain is." She was starting to look frustrated, maybe he should collect Matsumoto up now...

"What about tonight, we could go to that one place. We haven't gone there in years!" Her eyes had lit up at the thought, but the younger woman's head shaking had made her frown. "Why not?"

"I have plans already. Ask your captain, maybe he would like to go instead." At this point he didn't hear any more of the conversation because he felt a hand touch his shoulder.

"Is there anything you need?" He looked up at the smiling face of the eighth division captain. The man had mellowed out some in the last several months, though some of his old habits seemed to persist. He shook his head and walked into the office, both women looking up when they heard the door slide open.

"Come on Matsumoto, time to go. You have work you should be doing." As he turned to leave, she waddled after him and followed him back to their own office. Once there he had something to ask her. "Who is your baby's father? You won't tell anyone and someone else should at least know. Even if you don't want to tell me, at least tell me why."

"I just don't feel like telling anyone who he is yet. It's just a personal reason, nothing else."

Month 7

The last four months had gone by quickly. She wasn't sure this was even real and partially expected to wake up from a dream. Renji had spent the better part of the last several months working to get permanently stationed in Karakura Town. He had gotten his wish and was now the permanent resident shinigami in Karakura. It was only to last as long as her and their children's natural lives. The only problem was the one that normally arose for a shinigami, his life could be taken at any moment. It was not something she wanted to think about, but it nagged her in the back of her mind every day.

Her family had put together a small wedding, using their backyard for the actual ceremony. It was mostly her family, but there were a few friends from high school there. She was not surprised to see Orihime there, but when she saw Ishida tailing behind, she smiled a little. They both received congratulations from Orihime, but Ishida just nodded at Renji. Ichigo and Rukia had come as well, but the one that had surprised her the most was when Byakuya arrived with the two. She had figured that he didn't care for his own vice-captain, but he offered then his blessings and went to sit down. The ceremony itself was short and the reception was relatively quiet.

The money situation was still working itself out, but they hoped that soon it would vanish. He hated to go to anyone to ask for help, but she had talked him into working for a small shop close to her family's own house. When they had the money for it, they could move out into their own apartment.

They had looked at several places so far and found nothing that met their needs. They were staying with her family until after the baby had been born, but he seemed desperate to leave and get a place of their own. The first dinner he had with her family had gone well, he had not made a fool of himself until after the meal when he was fixing to leave. There was a stain at the bottom of his shirt, just barely visible and her mother had noticed it. It was no big deal at first until he decided that removing the shirt seemed necessary. She had stopped him when he got to the third button and told him it was fine, but he didn't seem to think so. It was that point that they realized he did not have an shirt on underneath the dress shirt. The tattooing and scars had impressed her brother, her father didn't seem to care, but her mother was horrified. For the first month, she believed Renji was a yakuza and he wouldn't live for very long. She had just started to get over the idea.

Maybe life can get better

Month 8

She groaned in irritation as she waddled down the streets of the Seireitei. That bastard took any and all chances to get out of any work still, but he now took advantage of the fact that she couldn't move nearly as fast was she had 6 months ago. She had start the long trek to the thirteenth where she knew he would be within an hour or two. Ukitake was always happy to see her and help round her captain up when he got too hard for her to handle on her own.

Kyouraku had moved her in with him immediately after finding out about the pregnancy. She had been furious about it at first, but warmed up to him after a few months. Around April, under the agreement that it was going to be small, they had married. They threw a small party in celebration, nothing too large happening.

She was still getting used to having him around her most of the day. Most of his habits still annoyed her to no end. The womanizing had abruptly stopped months ago, but the drinking remained almost the same. He still vanished and wouldn't do his share of the paperwork, but he has done more then he has in the past. He had spent most of the last month remaining in the office, almost waiting on her every need. He insisted that she needed someone there with her in case something happened, they could get her help. She didn't think she needed any help really, she was handling everything just fine.

At least it wasn't like with Matsumoto. She was two weeks past due and her entire division was breathing down her neck, from the captain on down. Every time she let out any kind of noise, they assumed that the time had come and they needed to get her to the fourth. She had tried to sneak out the door several times, but normally got caught just outside the gate. Maybe a break should be given to the poor girl.

Nanao though this over a few moments and looked on, still intent on getting to the thirteenth. _Maybe I should give Shunsui a day off, just get something to eat with Matsumoto..._ The thought tempted her, but if she let him have he might think he could get another day. She shook her head. _Maybe letting him off the hook for a day wouldn't hurt right now._

With that, she turned around and started towards the tenth.

Month 9

Being stuck in this office was starting to get to her. Any longer and she would go crazy. They had locked her in and would only let her out to go home. Maybe having this baby hadn't been a good idea. 8 months ago it seemed like a fine idea, to have another one of herself running around wrecking havoc.

She already knew about the bets that had been placed. Nanao's and her own pregnancies were so close together that there were bets going on how many days apart and which child would weigh more. She herself had a bet in place about they would occur within a week of each other and her child would weight more. This was getting more and more likely as the days passed. She had tried to talk Nanao into placing a bet, but she didn't look like she even liked the idea.

She still hadn't told anyone the identity of the father, still wanting to keep it to herself. Maybe it would come out when the baby had been born and everyone had a good look at it. Or it never will. She had nearly let it slip several times, but had caught herself before she let her secret slip. After all, she didn't think what anyone would be pleased to find that Ichimaru Gin was still alive and well out in Rokongai.

The start of the summer had already been too hot for her. Spring had been bearable, but she had liked the tail end of winter. She wanted it now, but it wouldn't be back for a while now. The heat was starting to get to her and the only trips she had taken today outside the office were a few restroom breaks and a small trip to get something cold to drink. She had taken a few naps today, but it wasn't enough, she needed to get out. She had been wanting to go get something good to eat, but by the time she left work, she was tired and dropped off into bed when she got home. This really was starting to get unbearable.

A knock at the door pulled her out of her thoughts. Her captain was standing there looking at her.

"You have a visitor."

She laughed. "You make it sound like I'm in jail taichou!"

Nanao walked in the room after him. He nodded at her and left, closing the door behind him. "I wanted to see if you wanted to go out for lunch. Maybe go by that one stall we looked at last month."

She smiled at the thought. "Good idea. Lets get out of here, I'm sick of this place right now."

* * *

A/N - I am kinda happy, but kinda unhappy with this piece. It seems kinda mushy to me, but I guess its fine. The plot bunny took over and would not leave me alone.

I thank anyone and everyone who read my mush and then of course my two beta's: meghan and wolfsage. I am aware that there might be some issue with determining the view for each piece, but I'm hoping that left enough clues in each month for the reader to figure out.


	2. Results

**Disclaimer:** I don't own bleach, never have, never will. It belongs to Kubo

* * *

Chisato

Rangiku gently rearranged her son. Once she had Chisato settled in his sling, she picked up the two lunches and continued her way to the Kyouraku residence. She had wanted to visit since her son's birth, she just hadn't found the time until now. Nanao's baby hadn't been born yet and she was sure that Nanao would want some company.

He had been born the 30th of June, almost a month past due. The moment he was born, it was assumed Hitsugaya had been the father. Anyone could see that her little Chisato-chan had Gin's pale lavender hair, but either no one seemed to want to see this or were trying to ignore the fact. Maybe it was for the best if people didn't know or found out.

He loved being around everyone, only crying when no one was holding him. It didn't matter who it was, just as long as he was in someones arms. The only person that could get him to lay down was Hitsugaya. At first, she had figured it was the fact that the boy constantly scowled her son when he was in his arms, but she had never heard anything but kind words spoken to the infant. Sometimes pleas to the baby that he would grow up to be a good man.

She got to the front door and set the food down, but before she could even knock, the door slid open. A very tired looking Nanao stared her in the eye. "What is it that you need today?"

"I brought lunch, I'm very sure your hungry too." This at least brought a smile to the girl's face, which made Rangiku happier in turn. She picked up the lunches and walked to the table, Nanao following close behind. Before the meals could be opened, she was already being asked the question.

"Does anyone else know Ichimaru is his father?"

"I think taichou does, but he hasn't said anything. I know that Kira knows. He says he looks almost like Gin does. That makes four or five people who know." Kira had told her he was not going to tell anyone about it. It was the same with Nanao and Shunsui. She was not sure Hisagi knew, but she was almost certain he didn't. Hitsugaya hadn't openly said anything about knowing her secret, but he seemed to understand that she didn't want anyone else knowing.

They ate lunch quietly and Matsumoto picked everything up before she left. She had the whole afternoon to herself and nothing to do. She had seen Hinamori this morning, so no real point heading towards the fifth. Maybe her own captain was up for some company. With that thought, she made her way over to the tenth.

Mika

She carefully stroked her daughters soft black curls, the infant opening her light brown eyes at her mothers touch. Personally, Nanao hadn't expected her daughter to have a lot of hair, she had expected her to be bald or have a light head of hair. Matsumoto's son had come out with very little silvery hair on his head.

Mika had been born on the 10th, barely an hour before midnight. The little girl screamed as she was passed from one nurse to another. Even as she was being placed into her fathers waiting arms, her cries continued. It wasn't until Shunsui had started to talk to her that she calmed down. By the time she had been handed to her mother, her cries were no more then a soft whimper.

Several of their friends and a few members of his family had come by and seen Mika. The worst surprise had been when she woke up to find Lisa at her bedside. She had asked all sorts of odd questions about her and the baby. She had answered each question as well as she could, hiding her annoyance at the implications in some of the questions. The last one question seemed to openly state that Mika had been a mistake. Before Nanao could defend her child, Lisa stood up, congratulating her on taming Kyouraku Shunsui.

She tensed as a set of arms wrapped around her waist and a kiss was placed to her temple. "Why did you leave? I'm getting asked where you and Mika-chan vanished off to."

"It's too loud for her out there. Its quieter back here." He had insisted that his birthday party get rescheduled for later in July, just so he could spend his birthday with his wife and new daughter.

"We found out who won the bet. Some unseated officers in the third had the winning bet." Ukitake smiled at her, gently easing the baby from Nanao's arms, settling into a chair close by. She then felt Shunsui start edging her towards the door. She started to fight him back, intent on staying close to her daughter.

"Now now, Jyuu said he would watch her while we go enjoy ourselves." With a gentle push, she was in the hall and the door behind them was shut.

Aiko and Kimiko

Twin girls. Aiko had a thin dusting of black hair while Kimiko was as bald as her father. Most of the eleventh and various members of the Shinigami Womens Association had already visited her. The only thing had had placed a damper the happy event was that Mayuri hadn't even come by to see his granddaughters. He may have harmed her and been a poor father to her, but he was still her father and she felt he should at least see the girls once.

Ikkaku hadn't liked the idea, but went to see Kurotsuchi in her place. He came back irritated. Mayuri had barricaded himself in his lab, only leaving to go to important meetings. He had told her that if Mayuri didn't see it fit to visit her, he should not be a part of their girl's lives.

They took turns caring for their children. The idea was to build a strong bond between father and daughters instead of just mother and daughters. It worked fine unless Yachiru was in the room, then everything fell into mayhem. It was the fact that she was loud a lot and it set the girls off and they didn't stop crying for what felt like hours. It was truly the thing of nightmares. But she at least helped to settle them down whenever she riled the twins up.

He could hear the cries from the other rooms. They must be up again. He headed towards the rooms to collect both babies up.

Akemi

Renji was ecstatic. A perfect little boy that he could call his own. He held his son as if that was all in the world that truly mattered. The fresh snow on the ground made this day all the better. A new baby and a new apartment, how could his life get better?

December 1st had been eventful to say the least. It was supposed to be move-in day for him and Tatsuki. A tiny two bedroom apartment had opened up last month and they had been the first people on the waiting list to get called about it. They were packed and the plan was they would move everything in that morning with the help of her parents and younger brother. The plan was scrapped that morning when she alerted her mother to her labor pains. By late afternoon, Akemi was born. The little boy had his fathers bright red hair and his mothers brown eyes. He was a little underweight, but with time, he would be able to put the weight on.

So many people had some to see Akemi, both her family and all of their friends. Orihime loved the little baby and she had to be reminded several times that the visiting hours were over. He swears he heard her say that it might be an excellent time to start a family on the way out to Ishida.

A large vase of some of the most gorgeous flowers had arrived the morning of the 2nd, along with a congratulations from the Kuchiki and Kurosaki families. It was mostly to Tatsuki "on a job well done" from both. Below Rukia's scribbled writing were the words "don't screw the baby up!" He had already heard the plans for the "Great Kuchiki and Kurosaki wedding" and it made him glad that it was not him in Ichigo's shoes. He intends to place the invitation on his fridge once it was received.

The question of having more children had come up last month. The agreed upon idea was that they would have one or two more, after they found more space. The idea of many children appealed to Renji. Lots of little children for Tatsuki and himself to love and care for.

* * *

A/n: To the people who reviewed the last chapter, my beta meghan, and anyone whom wanted to know about the results I guess. I am happy(but a bit confused) with this one. This most definately the only update that will be done to this fic. If I do anything else with these children, it will most likely end up being a drabble(or something, I'm not too sure) and might end up with my drabble collection. As usual, I welcome any and all constructive criticisms but no flames.


End file.
